My Marimo
by ZoRonoa
Summary: What happens when two people find out they both like the same person? A battle ensues. SanjixZoroxNami YAOI, UKE!ZORO, and KINDA RAPE! so if you don't like that kinda stuff DON'T READ! Rated T for now... Will change to M for later chapters!


**This story is going to be ****YAOI**** (BoyxBoy) mixed with ****HET**** (BoyxGirl) so I'm just warning you now! If that doesn't float your boat, you might wanna stop reading this now :D that's it for now, but don't say I didn't warn you, so NO flaming! **

Nami and Sanji strolled into the hotel's nightclub. They came a little later than the others since they dropped off the groceries at the Sunny. They both looked for the others as they made their way through the crowd. They spotted Luffy helping himself at the all-you-can-eat buffet silently hoping he would leave some food for the other guests. Nami scowled knowing that his bill would be another headache for her. Brook had started playing with the band voluntarily. Franky and Usopp were losing themselves on the dance floor while they saw Robin and Chopper reading in one of the side booths.

Sanji looked near the bar because he knew the Marimo head would've stayed close to the booze. Nami stayed close to Sanji so they wouldn't get split up.

"Do you think that baka marimo is even IN the bar still?"

Sanji frowned, aware of the swordsman sense of direction. Nami knew that as well and continued looking.

Then out of the corner of her eye, Nami saw that brilliant flash of green hair and pointed it out.

"Sanji-kun, over there!"

Sanji turned and his eyes widened as he saw Zoro. His heart fluttered and he suppressed a smile in the company of Nami-swan. However, he was oblivious to the fact that Nami was also trying to suppress her joy at seeing the marimo. Nami unknowingly muttered how beautiful Zoro was under her breath. Sanji's eye twitched and his face went pale.

"N…Nami-san? I'm sorry. I think I misheard you."

Nami's shrieked and covered her mouth. She looked at Sanji with big apologetic eyes before she sighed as they glazed over with sadness and a hint of embarrassment.

"Well, I guess you know now…"

Sanji could only stare at Nami in bewilderment, his jaw going ever so slack at her honest words. Nami only nodded back slightly ashamed at being found out by the person who claims his undying love for her and Robin on a daily basis. Little did _she_ know…

"It's been for a while now…"

"W-wha-?"

The navigator shook her head, silencing anything the blonde was about to say. She looked up to see the flushed face of the cook which she assumed was due to the anger he must be feeling at being betrayed; however, his hands were shaking at the incredible jealousy his was trying in vain to suppress under his cool façade.

"I'm sorry San-"

Nami already had her hand moving forward to comfort him when he abruptly backed away from the invading touch. He quickly raised his hands in apology at the rude act.

"N-no… It's okay! Really."

He flashed a small smile before booking it into the crowd of people and disappearing before the red hairs concerned and slightly guilty gaze. All he knew was that they had both lost sight of the muscle-head and if he didn't want Nami-san to make the first move on HIS marimo, he would have to find him first.

_Let__the__game__begin fair maiden_**.**

Nami was worried that Sanji might've locked himself in one of the bathrooms and was crying his heart out. After a moment's hesitation, she decided it would be best to confront him AFTER she had a talk with a certain green-haired swordsman. If she were open about these feelings with Sanji, she would have to be open to _him_ as well.

Sanji scanned the crowds frantically searching for that walking seaweed hoping against hope that he wasn't already with one of his female nakama, all the while thinking possessively to himself _He's MINE Nami-san! MINE! _

()o()o()

For some reason, Zoro couldn't shake the feeling that something VERY bad was about to happen to him. Hence the reason he decided that he should start heading back to his room and call it a night.

()o()o()

As if merely thinking the thought would give the two players the idea, both Sanji and Nami got the hint that Zoro might be heading back to his room instead of staying out any longer. They both craned their necks from where they were standing to get a better view of the grand staircase and sure enough, there was Zoro, swords and all, making his way up.

Nami smiled to herself before calculating the distance. She figured that if she wanted to catch up with him at this point, she would have to break into nothing less than a sprint. Sanji, also getting the same idea, started to noodle his way over to him, both calling out:

"ZOROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Nami whipped her head to the right when she heard another voice echoing her call. To her surprise, she saw Sanji doing his heart and noodle dance while closing the distance between him and the swordsman. The navigator gasped as everything suddenly clicked into place. The famous ladies man LIKES MEN! And not just men, but ZORO! This was unbelievable! What was also unbelievable was the fact that Sanji would be able to get to HER man before her at the speed he was currently going at. Nami raced towards Zoro in a blind rage all the while screeching at Sanji to stay the hell away from him or she would increase his debt by a million percent; the chef only returning it twice as fierce as his opponent. The two locked eyes in fiery competition and booked it to their prize.

()o()o()

Zoro was almost at the top of the staircase when he heard those all too familiar voices calling out his name. He peered over his shoulder to see what was going on, and to his dismay, he saw the huge swarm of people being parted right down the middle by the two people he could have been happy living WITHOUT hot on his trail. The poor swordsman's eyes almost bugged out of his head at the thought of being chased by those two loons, he hastily turned around once more and practically tore through the hallway to get to the elevator.

()o()o()

By the time they each reached the stairs, they were side by side and spraying each other with only the most colourful of language. They finally made it to the hallway only to catch a quick glance at an elevator door closing along with an eyeful of green being concealed within it.

"SHIT!"

They yelled in unison. Their minds seemed to be in sync seeing as they both ran up the emergency stairs instead of waiting for another elevator. They wouldn't tell the other, but they both knew the swordsman's hotel room by heart and they were rapidly ascending the building to their goal.

()o()o()

Zoro looked around frantically one more time.

"DAMN IT!"

He swore these hallways were twisting and turning every time he looked away for when he looked back, he would be in a completely different stretch of corridors. 17 minutes later, he somehow managed to make his way back to the 11th floor, HIS floor.

"Thank you! These goddamn hallways finally decided to stop being such assholes."

He yelled ruthlessly into the empty space. He kept his eyes on the numbers on the doors to make sure the hotel wouldn't play anymore pranks on him; however, he felt something dig into the heel of his boot and he looked down to investigate. Realizing it was only a stray pen cap, he focused his attention back to the doors and found that the number 11 had magically been replaced with the number 47.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

()o()o()

After a frantic search for his floor once again, he finally made it after about an hour and a half. He dragged his worn boots along the hotel carpet in his fatigue. He just wanted to find his room and have a damn well deserved nap. Zoro's eyes flickered over one of the numbers on the doors, and to his glee, it was his!

"About FUCKING time!"

He could almost feel the prickle of tears behind his eyes, but Roronoa Zoro doesn't cry dammit! He shook the feeling off and pulled out his room key. He was about to unlock his door when the click of a lighter went off behind him.

His whole frame became tense and his eyes widened in the panic he could feel bubbling up in his gut. The overwhelming scent of nicotine and mikans hit his nose like a good GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL to the face. With his key half way to the lock, he slowly and stiffly turned around to face the cook and the navigator (who he was REALLY hoping he wouldn't run into) standing there behind him in the hallway with a bored expression on their faces.

"Yo."

**OONYA~ ZoRonoa here!**

**Okay, so this my first story here on FF. I don't know if I'm going to continue it yet but please Read and Review in the meantime! I can guarantee lemons in the future if I do continue (for all of you who enjoy that kina stuff) ;D On a side note, please don't flame D: But anyways, hope you guys enjoyed the first part!**


End file.
